


Trust is a Must

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [508]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Drabble, High School Student Derek, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Insecurity, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/11/20: “punish, snot, bare”The s-word in this challenge really nauseates me. I wrote three drabbles before finding a way to use a form of the word that didn't make me feel sick.Also, nothing against Ian Nelson but I only visualize actual teen Tyler Hoechlin when I write teen Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [508]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Trust is a Must

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/11/20: “punish, snot, bare”
> 
> The s-word in this challenge really nauseates me. I wrote three drabbles before finding a way to use a form of the word that didn't make me feel sick.
> 
> Also, nothing against Ian Nelson but I only visualize actual teen Tyler Hoechlin when I write teen Derek.

Why was that snotty brat Jackson Whittemore talking to Derek and why was Derek smiling?

If Stiles weren’t one hundred forty-seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, he’d knock out that wanna-be boyfriend stealer with one bare-knuckle punch, no matter his punishment by the school, or his dad, or the law.

“Stiles?”

Focused on Jackson, Stiles hadn’t noticed Derek getting from the hall’s other end to his side.

“You OK?”

Derek stroking Stiles’s cheek nearly melted him.

“You’re gonna laugh when you hear the BS Jackson just told me.”

Stiles felt too relieved to berate himself for his insecurities.


End file.
